


George Gently - Who Knows Where The Time Goes - fanvid

by greenheartVids



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenheartVids/pseuds/greenheartVids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid on Inspector George Gently's episode The Lost Child. Attention SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	George Gently - Who Knows Where The Time Goes - fanvid

Who Knows Where The Time Goes by Sandy Denny was one of the songs in the episode's soundtrack, and I couldn't have thought of a better choice. They have used an absolutely beautiful live performance recorded on the John Peel Show in 1973 - released in The Best of the BBC Recordings. (You can listen to it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oBMDcLf6WA) I love its vocal complexity and the feeling of pensive melancholy, but for this vid I preferred the version with The Strawbs from 1968 album All Our Own Work, as I needed something more cheerful and straightforward.


End file.
